A Part of You
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Sequel to Stay With Me. Uncompleted and rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Shockwave felt a wave of dread and panic wash through him, his servos still holding Blurr tightly. Blurr's optics were dark, their light extinguished by him falling into emergency stasis. Shockwave held him close, oil covered his chestplates and arms.

"Hothead! Hurry up! Vee need to get Blurr to a medic vight away!" Icy shouted, looking towards the mech sitting in the control chair.

Hothead made no reply but a slight nod as the ship lurched forward with greater speed. Within minutes they were at the Decepticon base. Shockwave lifted himself quickly off the floor, Blurr still in his arms. Hothead opened the doors before the ship landed, allowing Shockwave to simply jump from the ship, which wasn't too far off the landing ground. Shockwave ran to the medic bay, pushing any other mech out of his way. Shockwave punched the code into the panel beside the medic bay door, rushing inside. Hook turned around and took one look at Blurr laying in Shockwave's arms, oil covered his side and legs.

"Hurry, place him over here," Hook said, keeping his voice leveled and calm as he gestured to the surgical table in the other room. Shockwave followed Hook, quickly placing Blurr onto the table, the oil causing Blurr to slide out of his arms. Hook closed the door behind them, rushing over and taking out a number of surgical tools and began working on Blurr's wound. The oil flow had slowed but was still oozing out of the broken wires and oil lines. Shockwave held Blurr's limp servo in his, his spark racing in a panic, his head spinning with the worst thoughts. _What if he dies? He should have never joined me here.._

Hook worked quickly, grabbing tool after tool to carefully piece back together the oil lines and weld them together. He glanced over at Shockwave for a moment, seeing the anguish in his optic. The work was long and hard, he had to stop the flow of oil to keep Blurr from losing too much. He then began tying and placing the right wires back together and putting them back in their places. After a few hours, Hook had finally placed everything back and was ready to close the gap in Blurr's side. Grabbing a piece of metal, he fitted the piece over his gash and carefully welded it over the gap. Blurr was lucky he was in stasis for this, most meches can't stand the pain of their metal being melted to attach new metal.

Hook wiped his brow with a clean cloth, looking over at Shockwave who was now slumped in a chair he had grabbed from the other room and was now in a light stasis with his servo resting gently on Blurr's. Hook smirked slightly, in all his time of being a medic for the Decepticons, he had never seen Shockwave act so tenderly to another bot. _Well, they are bondmates..._, Hook thought as he began cleaning up his tools and the oil which had oozed onto the floor and table during surgery.

Hook looked over at Shockwave again, seeing his chestplates streaked in oil and debri. He walked over and gently shook Shockwave by the shoulder. Shockwave woke with a start, his servo lifted away from Blurr's as he stood up. Hook gently placed his servo on his shoulder plate, "Its alright, I wanted to wake you so you could wash off, you're absolutely filthy."

Shockwave seemed dazed for a moment before looking down at himself, seeing the dried oil and debri across his chestplates and arms. "I guess I should go clean up..," Shockwave murmured, looking over at Blurr, seeing his side was patched up. Hook nodded, watching Shockwave leave with one more glance at Blurr.

Shockwave made his way to his quarters, his pace was sluggish and his processor wouldn't allow him to think straight. Shockwave entered his quarters silently, walking straight into the washing racks. He switched the water on, feeling the hot beads of water wash over him. Shockwave stared down at the tiled floor, watching the oil stream off his metal and mix with the water as it swirled down the drain. Shockwave couldn't believe he let Blurr get so wounded, he shouldn't have turned his back, he should've waited so Blurr could walk by his side. Shockwave rested his helm against the cool tile of the washing racks. _I should have protected him..._

* * *

Blurr's systems hummed to life, his optics slowly beginning to online. Blurr merely stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before in taking a breath of air. Shockwave stood up quickly, hovering over him, "Blurr? He's awake! Blurr? Can you hear me?" Shockwave placed a servo to his faceplate, caressing it gently. Hook rushed over, looked Blurr over quickly before grabbing a scanner from the table next to Blurr's berth and checked his internal systems in his side, the wires seemed to be staying in place and the oil lines were naturally fusing back together. "He seems to be doing well, he just needs to rest," Hook said, putting down the handheld scanner and walking out of the room to leave the couple to talk.

Shockwave watched Hook leave and turned back to Blurr, looking into his ruby red optics. Blurr groaned softly, turning his helm side to side, feeling the stiff joints in his neck. Blurr had been in stasis for a few more hours after surgery and Hook had cleaned off all the oil and debris that he had been covered with. Once Shockwave had cleaned himself up, he had stayed by Blurr's side the entire time. Shockwave watched Blurr's optics look around, then finally lock on him. Blurr stared at Shockwave for a moment before reaching out and placing a servo against the side of Shockwave's helm, caressing his antenna gently. Shockwave felt coolant building slowly in his optic, the feeling of Blurr's warm servo on his helm was relieving.

"I'm so sorry..."

Shockwave murmured, not taking his gaze off Blurr.

"It's not you're fault," Blurr said, his voice a bit hoarse. Shockwave shook his helm, "No, I should've protected you."

"It's not you're fault Shockwave, I should've just followed you, I shouldn't have stayed behind," Blurr said, watching the regret and worry building in his optic. "I'm so sorry.. Because I let you come here with me, you-"

"Where are you going with this?" Blurr asked, his optics growing worried, his servo dropping from Shockwave's helm. "I... I shouldn't have let you come here with me... I almost let you get killed," Shockwave murmured, his gaze falling down to the floor.

Blurr couldn't believe his audios, _Shockwave regrets bringing me here?_ Coolant pooled in his optics, threatening to spill over. Blurr turned his helm away from Shockwave, the coolant running down the side of his faceplate, his throat clenching to keep in a sob. Shockwave finally looked up, seeing Blurr's helm was turned away. With a heavy spark, Shockwave turned and slowly walked out of the med bay, leaving Blurr alone.

Hook stood in the other room, having heard everything while he pretended to work on a data pad. Once the door slid shut after Shockwave left, Blurr allowed a sob to escape his vocalizer. Hook listened to his soft cries for a few minutes before they died down. He waited another minute before walking into the room. Blurr still laid on his back on the berth, a servo resting over his chestplates and coolant streaks stained his faceplates. Yet Blurr was still weary, so the crying had tired him out enough for him to fall into stasis again.

Hook sighed, grabbing a moist cloth and cleaned Blurr's faceplates carefully and checked on his wound again. A wire seems like it had moved little out of place, possibly from the movement of Blurr crying. Hook moved Blurr to another berth to give him a full body scan to see if the damage to the wires in his abdomen had caused any problems anywhere else in his body.

The movement slowly woke Blurr, whose optics fluttered online, looking at the machine over him. He looked around quickly, seeing Hook standing by a panel. "Don't worry, I'm just giving you a full scan, I need to check that everything is doing well," Hook said, pressing a few buttons on the panel. Blurr merely nodded, laying his helm back down and shut off his optics. The scanner lowered close to Blurr, scanning over him with a purple light trailing up his body. The image of Blurr's body appeared on the large screen above the scanner's panel.

Hook rubbed his chin plate as he looked over the image, everything seemed to be doing well. Yet a strange discoloration in the image around the chestplates worried him a bit. Hook pressed a few more buttons, lifting the scanner away from Blurr and back into place. Blurr outlined his optics, watching the scanner lift away from him. Hook appeared at his side, data pad in his servo, the image of Blurr on the screen. "Blurr could you open your chestplates?" Hook asked, his optics not moving from the data pad.

Blurr nodded, though he was a little uncomfortable, he complied. His chestplates slid open, revealing his glowing blue spark. Hook placed the data pad to the side and leaned over his spark chamber, careful not to touch it. After a few moments, Hook pulled away and picked up the data pad again. Blurr closed his chestplates and looked over at Hook, who looked a lot less concerned now. "Is there anything wrong?" Blurr asked, clearing his throat before speaking.

Hook shook his helm, a small smile graced his faceplates. "This may come as a shock but... You are carrying a sparkling." Blurr's optics widened, his mouth opened then closed, unsure if he heard Hook right. "I saw some discoloration in your scans and I was concerned, but when I checked your spark chamber, there was another small spark-like mass next to yours." Blurr felt himself beginning to feel light headed, "B-But how? How did I..?" Blurr asked, though he knew the process of sparkling making.

"Well, the constant merging of sparks during interface can cause you to conceive a sparkling. Even though sparkling are rare these days, I was surprised that the scanner didn't pick it up properly," Hook said simply, turning away to stare the scanner's monitor for a moment. Blurr turned his helm away from Hook, staring at the ceiling. _Carrying a sparkling...? I should tell Shockwave! But..._, Blurr bit down on his bottom lip component. He didn't know if he should tell Shockwave or not, he didn't know what to do.

Hook watched Blurr bite his lip, lost in thought. He turned off the scanner and put the data pad to the side, walking over to Blurr. "You should tell Shockwave, he would love to hear the news," Hook said as he began moving Blurr from the scanning berth and back to his resting berth. Blurr stayed silent as Hook lifted him from the berth and across the room to the other berth. "But.. How do I tell him after what he said?" Blurr asked, coolant slowly pooling in his optics. He couldn't help but cry, he didn't know what to do, he felt so alone.

Hook stiffened, he could deal with any bodily fluid except coolant. He handed Blurr a small soft cloth, giving a sigh. "Just talk to him, Blurr, I doubt he truly regrets bringing you here." Blurr nodded, dabbing his optics quickly as he heard the door to the medic bay slide open. Random rushed into the room, followed by Icy and Hothead.

"Vlurr! Are zou ok?" Random asked, coming up right beside the berth. Blurr gave a smile, nodding, "Yes, I'm alright, I just can't move." Random looked over Blurr's patched up side, "Does it hurt?"

Blurr shook his helm, "No, not really." Icy came up beside random, "Vhere's Shockwave?"

"He's.. He's busy with work, he left just a little while ago, you just missed him," Blurr said, looking over at Hook, who had walked away. Random stared at Blurr for a moment, catching that something was wrong. Random looked over at Icy and Hothead, who also seemed to know Blurr was lying. Blurr turned his gaze away from their stares and just looked over at the wall. Icy looked at Random, who looked concerned, and took Hothead by the arm, leading him out of the room. Random waited till he heard the soft shh of the closing door before asking, "Vat happened?"

Blurr looked back over at Random, he knew he could talk to him, Random was his closest friend in the Decepticon base. "Shockwave said he regretted bringing me here... He looked upset but I never thought he would.. I didn't know what to say and after that, he just left," Blurr said, his voice choked from keeping in tears. Random frowned, that wasn't like Shockwave, he was never one to just walk away like that.

"Don't vorry about him, Vlurr. Shockwave loves you too much to just valk away," Random said as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder plate, giving a gentle squeeze. Blurr nodded as he let out the breath he had been holding. Random released his shoulder plate and gave his helm a soft stroke, there was only so much he could do to comfort him. _But Shockwave vill be back, he just needs zome time_, Random thought, watching Blurr dab quickly at his optics again.

-

Shockwave sat in his quarters, sitting at his desk and hunched over a couple data pads, trying to find some work to do. He wanted to get his mind off of things, but it was so hard to do when you couldn't find anything to busy you're processor with. Shockwave leaned back in his chair, looking down at the scattered data pads. He rubbed his faceplates in frustration with his servo, giving a deep sigh._ I shouldn't have said those words, I just don't want to put him in danger anymore._ Shockwave stood abruptly from his desk, the chair falling backwards and slamming onto the floor. The noise only made his frustration grow into anger, causing him to fling a data pad at the wall. Watching the glass screen shatter onto the silver flooring calmed him in a way.

Shockwave walked away from his desk, sitting on the end of the berth, which was tousled and messy from their interfacing the other day. Shockwave placed his helm in his hands, memories of them together flashed through his processor. The feel of Blurr's soft metal, his moans, the way he kissed his faceplates under his optic, and the way he always stayed by his side. _I don't regret bringing him here, I just want to protect him._ Shockwave remembered the moment when Blurr told him he wanted to go to the Decepticons, it had been Blurr's choice to follow him here. Shockwave stood from the berth, heading towards the door. _I'm so sorry Blurr._


	2. Chapter 2

Blurr looked towards the medic bay doors, hearing the soft shh as they opened. Shockwave appeared in the doorway, concern in his optic. An uneasiness settled in Blurr's fuel tanks, causing him to look away from Shockwave and back towards Random. Random looked down at Blurr, giving a smile before setting a gentle, reassuring servo on his shoulder plate. Blurr gave a small nod, watching Random walk out of the med bay, the door sliding shut behind him. Shockwave looked at Blurr, who was turned away from him. Shockwave walked over to the berth, pulling over a chair.

"Blurr...," Shockwave called out to him softly. Blurr kept his helm turned away, not wanting to meet his gaze. Shockwave sighed, "Blurr.. I know you're upset with me but I was just so frustrated. I didn't want to lose you. I don't know what came over me to say those things to you, but I'm sorry." Shockwave waited for an answer for a few moments, just watching Blurr lay there on the berth. When it seemed like he wasn't going to get one, he sighed and moved to get up and leave but Blurr finally spoke. "You know.. I almost lost you too.."

"Blurr, I-" Shockwave tried to speak but Blurr cut him off.

"But I never, ever, regretted coming with you. Not then, not now, not ever."

Shockwave was silent for a moment, then murmured to him, "Blurr, look at me." Blurr stiffened then slowly turned his helm, his optics brimming with coolant. Shockwave gently brushed away his tears, then caressed the side of his helm. "I didn't mean any of those things I said to you, the only thing I regret was not protecting you."

Blurr placed a servo over Shockwave's, giving a small smile, "It's alright, don't feel so guilty, I'll be fine." Shockwave nodded slowly, giving a quick glance to his wound before leaning down and gently nuzzling the side of Blurr's helm with his own. Blurr turned his helm, reaching up and caressing his antena before placing a soft kiss below his optics. Shockwave closed his optic, his talons running down the side of Blurr's helm. After a moment, Blurr laid his helm back down, a slight pain radiating from his side.

Silence hung between them for a few moments while Shockwave brushed his talons along Blurr's helm, caressing his helm. Blurr bit his lip component, wondering, How do I tell him? He turned his helm, looking up at the larger mech, who turned to meet his gaze. "Blurr? What's wrong?" Shockwave asked. "Shockwave, I-" Blurr stopped when he heard the doors to the med bay slide open, turning to see Megatron entering the room. Shockwave immediately stood, greeting his superior with a slight bow. Megatron nodded in acknowledgement to Shockwave, then turned his gaze to Blurr. "Doing well, I assume?"

"Yes, I'm well, my Liege." Megatron nodded gruffly, "Good, good. Shockwave, I need to speak with you." Shockwave gave a nod, following Megatron out of the med bay, looking back at Blurr apologetically before disappearing through the doors. Blurr sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. Hook then came in from the other room, rubbing his hands with a cloth.

"Have you told him?"

Blurr shook his helm, "No, I was about to but Megatron needed to speak with him." Hook fixed up a few things around the room, "Be sure to tell him soon." Blurr nodded, looking away from the medic and lying his helm back down on the berth.

Megatron stopped a few steps away from the medic bay doors, turning to Shockwave, "You failed to report to me about the details of the mission when you returned." Shockwave nodded slowly, "I apologize, my Liege, I was fairly distracted upon my return to the base." Megatron eyed him for a moment, "Very well, it is understandable. I want the details as soon as possible." Shockwave nodded once more,

"Good. And I take it that you've talked to Blurr about his condition?"

"Yes, he's healing quite nicely. I doubt there should be any long term effects."

Megatron watched him for a moment, seemly confused by his response. "So he hasn't told you.." Megatron murmured almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean by-"

Megatron held up his hand, cutting off Shockwave's question. He looked towards the med bay door before looking back at Shockwave. "Nevermind, just be sure to report the mission details."

With that, Megatron turned and made his way down the halls, leaving Shockwave to think of what exactly he was talking about.

When he entered the med bay, Hook was setting Blurr's dose of medicine but when he caught sight of Shockwave, he quickly finished giving Blurr his dose before making his way out of the room. Shockwave took his seat beside Blurr's berth, looking over to where Hook had left to. "Is there something you haven't told me?" Shockwave asked, looking troubled. Blurr took a deep breath, sitting up a bit on the berth. He placed a servo softly on Shockwave's forearm, his optics meeting his. "I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it.."

Dreadful thoughts rushed through Shockwave's processor as Blurr continued. "After you got angry and left, Hook did a full scan and found something." Those words terrified him, causing him to reach out and grasp Blurr's servo. Shockwave couldn't find the words to speak as he tried to push away the thoughts of deadly diseases or severe internal damage away from his mind. Blurr took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm carrying a sparkling."

Shockwave merely stared back at Blurr, slowly loosening the grip on his servo. Blurr watched him closely, then began to grow worried from his lack of expression. "Shockwave?" Shockwave's mind was still trying to piece together the meaning of his words. Sparkling..? Blurr is carrying... a sparkling, Shockwave thought calmly before the realization began to set in. Blurr watched his optic widen, shock coming over his features. "Sparkling..? But.. But how?!"

"The constant merging of sparks during interface can cause the conception of a sparkling," Hook said as he entered the room, data pad in hand, "The scanner did not pick us the sparkling's presence properly but I confirmed it myself, he is indeed carrying."

Shockwave stared at Hook, blinking a few times before looking back towards Blurr. "A sparkling..?" Shockwave murmured, reaching out and stroking Blurr's cheek. Blurr nodded, placing his own servo over Shockwave's. Shockwave switched to Longarm persona, leaning forward and pressed his lips to Blurr's. Blurr felt the rush of complete and utter happiness surge through the bond, making him smile into the kiss. Longarm stroked his dark faceplates, his lips moving away from his mouth and kissing his forehelm.

Hook exited the room, a soft smile touching his lips, though he'd never admit to it.

Longarm stepped back a bit, whispering, "Can I see?" Blurr nodded, slowly opening his chestplates, his blue spark illuminating the space between them. Longarm leaned forward, searching with his optics until they settled over the small mass of golden spark-like matter next to Blurr's. Longarm stared for a while, the silence hanging in the air. A look of wonder crossed his faceplates before he leaned back up, brushed his lips against Blurr's forehelm once more.

Blurr closed his chestplates, leaning into his touch. Longarm caressed the side of his helm, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before switching personas. Blurr laid back onto the berth, his optics closing, feeling the pain killers beginning to take effect. Shockwave leaned back in his chair, watching Blurr drift off into statis. He reached over, gently placing his servo over Blurr's chestplates, his talons stroking the smooth metal. He closed his optic, feeling the beat of Blurr's steady spark beat against his servo.

* * *

Cliffjumper waited outside the Autobot base, one much smaller than the Main Autobot Base. His processor swam with images of Blurr, the new paint and the decepticon symbol sitting where his Elite Guard symbol has once sat. He gritted his dermas, pushing away the thought.

He stared out into the darkness of space, watching the stars for a moment before he heard light footsteps behind him. Cliffjumper turned, smiling when he saw the mech he had been waiting for.

"So glad you could make it."

The mech stayed in the shadows, his grey optics glowing in the darkness. "What is it you need, Autobot?"

"I need you to get rid of a certain bot. I can pay you whatever you wish."

The mech was silent for a moment. "And who is this bot that the Elite Guard needs?"

Cliffjumper smirked, "No, this is not a request from the Elite Guard. This is a personal request."

Silence hung in the air again. "I asked for you personally because I know you don't label yourself a Decepticon nor an Autobot. You go after whoever you wish, no matter what side. Just as long as you get paid, correct?" Cliffjumper asked.

"You are correct, Autobot. Now who is this bot?"

Cliffjumper turned away from him, "His name is Blurr. The place I believe he would be would the Decepticon base. Find him and bring him to me."

The mech stepped out from the shadows, the dim lights outside the base shined against his dark blue-grey amor. "You're asking for a bit much. You do know how well guarded the Decepticon base is?"

Cliffjumper turned back towards him, "Yes, I do, and I understand that the Elite Guard holds something you want. Something you can't get back unless I help you get it back. Right, Nitrostrike?"

Nitrostrike stiffened, knowing all too well of what Cliffjumper spoke of. "Yes, I understand. By when do you want this bot?"

"As soon as you can get him."

"Alright, consider it done," Nitrostrike replied, turning away from the bot. Cliffjumper watched him go, knowing all too well that Nitrostrike wouldn't pass up his offer.


End file.
